Charmed
by Xenomania
Summary: When a spell goes wrong Harry's the one affected by it . . . Part three!
1. Default Chapter Title

# Charmed

(Part 3 The Library)

(Wow**, **I'm certainly original)

"Harry, we could've gotten here faster if you hadn't been so adamant about not being seen." Hermione whispered to Harry as she looked for a secluded place in the library so Harry could take off the cloak wrapped around his head.

"Well Hermione if you had been thinking back then, I wouldn't need to be sneaking around Hogwarts like some low life thief!" Harry growled under his breath, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Look, do you want me to look up that book or not?I certainly won't look for it if you keep acting like that." Hermione retorted find a table and leading Harry towards it.

"The book is called the guide to magical beings." Hermione said, scanning the endless shelves of books. "I'll look for it and-"

"Found it!" Harry exclaimed holding up a very, very thick book.

"Or you could find it in under fifteen seconds flat." Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay . . . " 

After half an hour of searching through the large book Hermione finally spotted it.

"There it is!"

"Really? Let me see!"

"No, I'll just read it out, okay?"

"Fine."

"The only three eyed humanoid creature is the Tetragene's. They are mostly an enigma to the wizarding world, but we do know something's about these mysterious species. They are ranked by the color of their hair and eyes, which were always the same color, to the surprise of the wizards sent to study them, instead of gold, silver and bronze being the highest rank, it was instead went as green being the highest, the darker, the higher you were, then blue as second, again the darker, the higher you were and it was red as the third highest and you already know that darker colors are higher then lighter."

"So I would be a very high ranking one?"

"Yes, now be quiet and let me read!"

"Since they are, and made from the wild magic they are capable of magic without wands and incantations." 

"Does that mean I don't need a wand for spells anymore?"

"Yes, now stow it!"

"They have an interesting compatibility with reptilian creatures."

"Could that be another reason why I'm a parselmouth?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"They are immune to the dark arts, which made them invaluable during the reign of he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Is that a reason why I survived Voldemort's spell?"

"Don't. Say. His. Name."

"Fine, geez you sound like Ron."

"They also have a tattoo placed somewhere upon their bodies, the most usual tattoo's that were shown were of various reptiles.

"I don't have a tattoo."

"Have you looked since you were changed?"

"No."

"A-hem, they also had a hundred times more speed, stamina and strength then a human."

" Wow! I'm superman!"

"Who?"

". . . Never mind."

"Their third eyes have special abilities, that were not named. Another interesting fact was that if a Tetragene mated with a human, the child would be a Tetragene."

"_That's_ really interesting, _wow_ I'm _so_ inspired by this."

" Harry, could you be quiet for more than fifty seconds?" 

"Yeah."

"Then do so."

"And that's all."

"What do you mean 'that's all'?!"

"Just what I said, that's all the information on Tetragene's."

"Great, wonderful, just peachy keen." Said Harry sarcastically but quietly in fear that Madam Pince would come over and tell them to be quiet, and in doing so see Harry.

"You should be grateful that we found_ any_ info on Tetragene's." Hermione retorted.

" . . . Whatever"

Hermione puffed up and looked as if she would tell him off but then she glanced at the magical watches made especially to tell the time inside of Hogwarts and tell you what class you were going to go to next.

"Oh, noooooo!"

"What?" Harry inquired to the now-frozen-with-shock Hermione.

"It's time for the care of magical creatures class!"

"But, I can't! It's with the _Slytherins_, imagine how Malfloy will react to seeing me like this!" Harry could visualize this quite easily.

"We have to go! Hagrid's been hinting that these classes will be in our O.W.L's."

"Crap!"

"My sentiments exactly." Hermione dryly commented.

Harry was having a hard time choosing being taunted by Malfloy for the rest of his life or probably flunking care of magical creatures and disappointing Hagrid. Harry grimaced swallowing his pride and said. "We better get going now if we don't want to be late."

Hermione flashed him a proud smile.

As they ran to Hagrid's hut Harry said. "You owe me a lot Hermione and I won't let you forget it."

Hermione shrugged." At least you are going to probably going to pass your C.O.M.C's O.W.L's."

"We-made-it." Harry panted slowing down to a jog as they reached the pen behind Hagrid's hut were all their lessons were taught.

"OKAY!" boomed Hagrid looking at his class." Dumbledore has asked all the teachers t'call attendance so when I call out yeh' name just say 'here'."

After calling out names at random, the one that caught Harry's ear was. "Malfoy, Draco."

"Present." was the cool reply from the named boy; Draco glared at Hagrid as if willing him to evaporate on the spot.

Harry cursed inwardly; he _had_ been hoping that Malfoy would have absent for some reason. Oh, well maybe the creature will do _some_ sort of injury to him, preferably long lasting.

"Weasley, Ron." was the next to catch Harry's attention.

"Here." Was the response Hagrid got from Ron who seemed to be scanning the crowd of students for something.

Or someone, Harry's innards twisted in guilt but he shrunk further into the shadows the shadows that were cast off by Hagrid's enormous vegetables.

"Granger, Hermione" was what Hagrid called out next.

"Here." Hermione said leaning against Hagrid's hut, running her fingers through her sweaty, mussed up hair.

" 'Kay that leaves on' more of yeh." Hagrid said peering at the list he held. "Potter, Harry."

Harry was having another inner conflict should he just leave quickly before Hagrid comes back here or call out here and be ridiculed and or be treated like when they thought he had opened the chamber of secrets.

_I can't believe I'm doing this _Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "…Here."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Where?"

Harry took a deep breath. "HERE!"

"Ah, there yeh are Harry, hm? Why are yeh standing in the shadows?" Hagrid asked knotting together big, bushy eyebrows in confusion.

Harry 'eeped'."I find it a bit hot today, don't worry about it Hagrid."

Hagrid blinked. "Well, can yeh see from back from back there?"

Harry fumed, he wasn't _that_ short and he had grown a lot thanks to Hermione, he replied. " Clear as crystal, Hagrid."

Malfoy snorted." _You_ can see from back there? Now that's a laugh, is that why it you and Granger were almost late, was she making you a growth potion?"

The rest of the Slytherins sniggered, Ron looked as if he was going to go beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp so Harry spoke up. "Do I really care what you think," He paused for a moment."Nope, so why don't you shut up."

Ron tried to go and speak to Harry, but Hermione caught him while he walked past her.

Harry flashed her a grateful smile that she probably didn't notice, since he was in the shadows and she was preoccupying Ron.

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful. But at the end of it that's when it got…interesting.

Harry was falling quickly falling asleep, those pixies were _so_ boring, the girls absolutely adored them, but the other boys shared Harry's feelings, it was like going to your little sisters imaginary tea parties. Crabbe, being the very intelligent being that he was, decided to throw a rock at one of the pixies, when it hit the pixie, something interesting happened, the docile pixies who glowed nice, soft pastel colors, turned a very dark red. And without even blinking Crabbe was down for the count, unfortunately the pixies were not satisfied only knocking Crabbe unconscious so they started to chase after other people. 

"No! yeh've got 'em angry!" Hagrid bellowed over the chaos the pixies were creating.

"To m' house!" Yelled Hagrid, herding the students and carrying the unconscious towards the front of the hut.

"Wait Hagrid! H-" Hermione was cut off by being picked up by the jogging Hagrid.

"Is everyone here? " Hagrid said looking around his crowded hut.

"No, Harry's not!" Hermione burst out angrily. "I tried to tell you outside-" 

An explosion of lavender light stopped Hermione's rant.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron. "Hagrid, we've gotta get him!"

"We can't get Harry, its too dangerous, if that thickheaded ass," Hermione shot a look at the now conscious Crabbe. " Had been paying attention he would have known not to anger the pixies, when pixies are provoked they can be fatally dangerous." Hermione recited perfectly. "We have to wait about five more minutes before we can actually go out there

"But Harry…" Ron trailed off.

Since was nothing they do the class waited and waited until Ron said finally. "It's been five minutes." 

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah."

Hagrid opened the door cautiously, since nothing happened he slowly made his out, and then he motioned to the class to come out. They all made their way out and when they went to the back everyone gasped.

__

Look before I say anything else, I want to say this. 

One, to the person who wanted me to switch their, (Harry and Hermione's) bodies. It's. Been. Done And I have made a solemn vow to be as original as I can be. 

Two, I am defiantly do _not support Harry and Hermione as a couple; actually I almost hate the coupling - not that I hate Hermione, I actually think she's cool - but why you ask me? I think it's because almost every H/H shipper assumes that since Harry met her first that they are "destined" for each other in truth Harry first met Ginny but I don't support that either, And I just __hate Cho. Truth being said I don't like any, and I mean any of the girls introduced coupled with Harry, and I, being a funny person, absolutely __abhor Mary Sue's! Get a boyfriend! Not that I'm saying all Mary Sue's are bad but I've been scared off by all the "A beautiful girl with a mysterious and haunting past comes from the states as an exchange student to Hogwarts"._

Three, some people asked me how I thought this up, and the thing is I play a lot of video games and watch a lot of anime, and I saw lots of inspiring things and what made me start writing this story was Star Ocean the second story. And there were two characters that were Tetragene's and they had three eyes, though I did make some stuff up so to not ensue Enix's unholy wrath.

And to get the fourth chapter, I will need twenty reviews or ya ain't gettin' nothing more from me.

Sayonara!

The Insane Author, Xenomania.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Charmed

(Part 2 Harry's new look)

_What's happened to me?_ Were the words Harry had racing through his mind, as he looked dumbfounded into the mirror. "That's… not me, it _can't_ be me, this isn't right." Harry heard himself whisper as he looked into the mirror, if trying to will away the image he saw in it.

"Three eyes… I have three eyes." Harry said faintly but that was not all that had changed.

His bangs had grown out and fell evenly with his hair which was now long enough to reach his hips easily and it had turned from black to a black color that when the light hit it, you see it's real color was not black, but a dark, dark metallic green that shimmered softly in the soft glow of the room.

He had grown at least half a foot, and it seemed to Harry, he had also gotten a lot more slender, his robes, which used to fit perfectly now showed several inches of arm and leg, it hung very loosely around his chest and waist, to Harry it felt like wearing a slim hand me down from Dudley, as if _that_ was ever possible. His scar had shifted and moved up, almost disappearing into his hairline. 

His ears Harry concluded were absolutely untouched by whatever Hermione did. If that had been all that happened Harry thought, he could've handled it, he _did_ looked rather girly and feminine after a quick patting of his chest he breathed a long sigh of great relief, he hadn't been turned into girl. 

But he might've been to live with that, being girly looking and having long, green hair, but the real shocker for Harrywas the third eye right in the middle of the little spot lower then his forehead but higher then his eyes, even his _real_ eyes were effected by it, his eyes, what were Harry's favorite part about him, next to his scar of course. They were still the brilliant green that they always were but now they glowed with a golden fire in them, and they were most definitely Larger and wider with long, thick sweeping lashes.

_I look more, girly than Hermione_ Harry thought to his great chagrin. _And I truly, absolutely don't, want to look like agirl._

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly

"Hermione what exactly was that spell supposed to do?" Harry asked, still looking at himself in the mirror.

"It was the ancient spell, 'Revealer' it reveals the true image of whatever you cast it on, I thought it would just show you, I cast it on a chair a couple of days ago and all it did was show the chair again." Hermione started to look as if she was going to start hyperventilating, so Harry broke in.

"Hermione, is there a counter spell?"

"No."

"Do you know what you turned me into?"

"Hmmmm. . . . I think I read a book about a three eyed species but I'll have to go to the library to make sure."

__

"The Library?! I can't go there! What if somebody _sees_ me?"

"Would you rather have a third eye, green hair and look girly for the rest of your life."

"Nooooo, but-"

"Great, it's decided then, off to the library!" And with that Hermione proceeds to drag our dear, feminine, hero out side of the room.

"Oh, for the love of-ugh. Honestly Harry, why are you pulling your cloak over your head?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione, you don't see many three eyed people nowadays, and I would prefer not to be _too _conspicuous." Was the muffled reply from Harry who now had positioned his cloak around his face, he had, somehow, been able to find a way to wrap the thing so that he could breathe freely and every hair was hidden but he had some trouble seeing and talking.

"Oh, and walking around with a cloak wrapped around your head, isn't?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I am not going to dignify that remark with a response." Harry said haughtily, but soon lost any dignity he had left by tripping over an upturned stone tile in the hallway that they were standing in.

Hermione gave an impatient sigh, "Okay, this is going to take awhile.

.

Okay, part two is done it _was_ going to be longer but my arm started to hurt and I was out of coke and cigarettes so I decided to stop it right there, anyway I will start on part three as soon as I get another case of coke and cigarettes Ciao! 


End file.
